Natural Instincts
by MasterOfTheTigerStyle
Summary: After a mercenary risks his life to save Mei Ling they journey across China to the safety of the Jade Palace. On the way he reveals more about his past, his knowledge of Kung Fu and shows Mei Ling how to be a true natural feline predator. M for ltr MXOC


Hi all. My first KFP fic. Hope you enjoy.

KFP is property of Dreamworks. Any people and places you recognise are theirs, the rest are mine.

Prologue

He followed the group of dark figures through the valley, silently negotiating his way over the rooftops. The lead figure raised up a clenched paw _stop_.He crouched low to the tiled roof waiting for his next order. The figure signalled for him to go ahead to investigate. _That's right send the mercenary, and then if anything happens you can run away. _He maintained his professional edge and held his tongue, before nodding and, quiet as the night, disappeared into the maze of streets and back alleys. His tail flowed behind him as he sprinted in-between shops and houses. After scouting out most of the valley ahead of them he returned to the main group. After a few minuets they were continuing on their way. He knew where their little group was headed and frankly he didn't like it. _Of all the jobs I could have got laid off with it had to be this. _Despite his disagreements he continued to keep pace with the group. He knew what they were after, and that they would do anything to achieve their goal. _How did I get involved in all of this? _He thought to himself as they walked through the deserted streets.

_He was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, his eyes wandering about the other people occupying the inn that night. He was glad to be sitting down resting. Being a mercenary had its draw backs of course, that was too be expected, and in-between protection, fighting, stealing and the inevitable long sleepless nights it was good to be able to sit down and relax. The entrance of two hooded figures caught his attention. He gave them a quick glance over. It was simple enough to tell by their body structure that they were male. Both were around six foot he guessed, as they were taller than the barman. The leader stood relaxed while his friend stood up straight, his eyes scanning the room. The lead figure and the barman continued to talk, and after a short while pointed to the corner where he was sitting. Great, he thought. Always on the move eh. The leader took some coins out f his pocket and thanked the barman before approaching. "Can I help you gentlemen at all?" he asked. The leader removed his hood before sitting across the table from him. He was a panther with black fur. "My name is Li Shang," he said "and my colleague" he motioned to the figure behind him, who turned out to be a leopard "is Zi." Li Shang offered his paw and he shook it. "Li Shang. That sounds familiar. Weren't you that thief who was trying to get a load of mercenaries to help you seal the dragon scroll?" Li Shang chuckled "I am not just your average thief, sir, I am a collector who prides himself on 'acquiring' Kung Fu relics." _

"_I'm guessing that you're a disgraced Kung Fu student then."_

"_Do explain."_

"_Your relaxed demeanour despite your current alertness. Even now your left ear is at an angle, listening out for anyone who may be listening to this conversation. The way you made your way over here from the bar. Despite focusing entirely on me, you successfully negotiated your way through the crowds. Your interest in Kung Fu relics probably reminds you of you're past training and makes you feel closer to your chosen art."_

"_Very good. Though disgraced isn't the term I'd use. Misunderstood is closer to the truth."_

"_Hey, what do I care? So what is your interest in me then?"_

"_I need someone of your…expertise to assist me with acquiring a certain object."_

"_By expertise do you mean my knowledge of the Jade palace? Or of Kung Fu?"_

"_Kung Fu. For the time being I have moved my, eh, interests away from the Jade palace." _

"_I take it that this contract involves minimal support and that we will not attack unless already attacked? I don't want to get in a fight with these kind of people."_

"_Of course"_

So here he was. Creeping through a town, at the dead of night with some thief. They approached a set of stone steps, which they easily, and quietly sprinted up before resting their backs against the wall net to a large se of wooden gates. With all the party of hooded figures in one place, he took a moment to look over all of them. There was Li Shang and Zi of course, and they were standing with a grey wolf and another leopard that he didn't seem to recognise. As well as that there were nine mercenaries, including himself. Li Shang turned around and pointed at two mercenaries, a bear and a fox, "No one gets in. And no one gets out. Without my say so, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" the fox replied

"Good" Li Shang turned and nodded at Zi, who smiled before taking a quick fighting stance and kicking open the doors. Li Shang walked through the splintered wood and into the courtyard. "Welcome to the Li Dai academy."


End file.
